Forced
by TessaWeston
Summary: Two perfect families, both royal by blood. One lives in the kingdom of Arendelle, the other a kingdom on a river, but both filled with happy people and happy rulers. However, what happens when the daughter of Kristoff and Anna and the son of Eugene and Rapunzel are forced to be married, and they've never met? Not to mention, they both suddenly disappear...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is **_**not **_**a child's fanfiction. It is rated T for Teen.**

**Welcome to ****Forced****! This is a crossover fanfiction about the son of Rapunzel and Eugene from Tangled and the daughter of Kristoff and Anna from Frozen. So, I hope you like it!**

**Kristoff's POV:**

"And what are you doing, my little princess?" I walked over to my little three years old that was playing happily in the snow, her face happy and the smile on her face wide.

"I'm just like you, Papa," she said as she picked up a tiny piece of ice that fit just between her fluffy mittens. She stuck her tongue out to the side as she attempted to keep it there, but it continued to move and wiggle between her palms.

"Don't you want to be more like your Auntie Elsa or Mama?" I smiled at her and knelt in front of her in the snow, pushing a lock of her blonde hair that matched mine behind her ear. She also had my ember colored eyes, but her mother's shape of the eyes, heart-face, and cute little button nose that wrinkled when she laughed. "Aunt Elsa is a queen and Mama is a princess, that makes you one too, Christa."

"I want to be like you," she said with a stubborn pout on her face, an eyebrow raising up. She crossed her arms and Sven walked over to us, looking at her the same way I was.

I decided to start to talk for Sven like when I got lonely and he was my only companion before meeting Anna. "Oh, come on now, Christa. You don't want to be like your papa; you want to be pretty and wear pretty dresses all the time."

She looked at Sven and then to me. She sort of knew that Sven couldn't talk and it was me doing the voice, but I think she thought that he couldn't talk for a reason, and I was his interpreter. "I want to be pretty like Mama and Auntie, but I like being in the snow, too."

"You're already just as beautiful as Auntie and Mama," I said to her as I placed my gloved-hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. When I saw the smile light up on her face and a few snowflakes on her long eyelashes, I knew I succeeded in my job of making my little girl happy.

"Kristoff."

I heard my name being called and looked up from Christa as she turned around to look at who was calling me. It was Anna, Elsa beside her. I smiled and Anna smiled back happily, Elsa waving to greet me.

"Kristoff," Anna said again as she walked over to Christa and I. Christa smiled and ran to her mother-more like waddled fast from the amount of layers I made her wear-to hug her legs, so Anna smiled even wider and picked her up, resting her against the side of her hip. "We all need to talk about the arrangement . . ."

"What arrangement, Mama?" asked Christa excitedly. She hadn't known the arrangement we had with an ally kingdom of ours, and we were going to keep it that way as long as we could.

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Elsa said as she walked over and gave Christa a kiss on the cheek to say hello. "We're going to go back inside now and you can play with your dolls in your room. Does that sound like fun?"

Christa looked unsure, but then asked, "Can Olaf play with me?" She asked it slowly, as if trying to persuade her aunt, the Queen of Arendelle.

We all laughed and nodded. "Yes, he can," I said as she nodded and we walked inside. Elsa went to help Christa out of her snow clothes and into a dress and sat her down to play happily with Olaf, Anna and I going to the conference room to wait for Elsa to return and our guests.

**Eugene's POV:**

"Ah, there you are." I said this happily as I saw Princess Anna, her prince Kristoff, and Queen Elsa enter the room. Rapunzel and I were there to discuss a certain arrangement with the royals of Arendelle, and we all felt a bit bad for it, but also thought it could be a good thing.  
"Terribly sorry for being late," Kristoff said with a sigh as he sat down across from us with Anna. "Christa was having a extra fun in the snow today."  
"She really does love the snow, huh?" asked Rapunzel with a smile. We were all very close, Rapunzel and I were even there at Queen Elsa's coronation, and though we knew we did not have to worry about our kingdoms fighting, we all felt it might be a good idea to nearly fully bring the kingdoms together. And the best way to do that, was to have our son Link marry Christa.

**I hope you all liked it! Let me know if you did, and Happy Holidays (and those of you that perhaps do not celebrate the holidays at this time of year, just enjoy the rest of this year!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Link and Christa; no one else.**

**Warning: This is **_**not **_**a child's fanfiction. It is rated T for Teen.**

_14 years later._

"So, why are we headed to the other kingdom?" I asked rather excitedly as the coach rolled up to the bridge that connected the mainland to the kingdom. My parents and I preferred to have the coach stop here so that the horses could relax in the shade of the apple trees and so that we could walk easily over the bridge. I liked to greet the people of this kingdom when we walked past them, feeling a little embarrassed for them to be amazed by the fact that we came from such a cold kingdom.

Arendelle was rather normal; we had all four seasons, most of which were rather normal lengths of the year. However, here in this kingdom, it was always sunny, shinning, bright, hot . . . It was always Spring or Summer here, and though I did love the snow and cold, the warm sun and soft, cool breeze did feel nice as it ran through my hair.

"I told you, Christa," my mother said as she came up from behind me and out of the coach. She had a smile on her face as she put her hand on my left shoulder. "We came to meet with Eugene and Rapunzel because Aunt Elsa couldn't leave Arendelle. Besides, you'll be Queen one day, so you'll have to learn how to associate with other countries and kingdoms."

I nodded, but sighed deep down. It was never a goal of mine to become Queen or anything, so I was upset deep down when Auntie told me that she and Uncle weren't going to try for a baby. That meant, after they were gone—which hopefully they will live for a _very _long time—and if Mama and Papa were still alive, they'd become the rulers; after them, me.

"Besides, Rapunzel and Eugene have been wanting to see you. It's been over a year," Papa said as he walked over to my opposite side and kissed the top of my blonde hair that matched his. With a smile, I nodded and began to walk with them up towards the village.

As we were walking though, something caught my eye. I noticed a small stage of sorts set up, a boy somewhere around my age singing at it. He was playing a small guitar and singing softly, everyone as silent as the dead as they listened to his beautiful voice. His hair was more a golden blonde whereas mine was more a whitish blonde, or at least, compared to his own. It was nothing like Aunt Elsa's.

Then, as the song finished, he seemed to look directly at me as he looked up from the tiny instrument, causing my ember eyes to widen and my cheeks to flush. He didn't see my parents, and only seemed to see me. Unsure of what to do, from hardly ever even meeting a boy my age, I scurried off, feeling his gorgeous green eyes on the back of my head, watching as my hair bounced behind me.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" asked Papa as I came running up to him and Mama who were at a street vendor picking up some cupcakes. He was a rather large fella who looked ever so slightly like a thug. But, he seemed happy doing what he was doing so I just smiled and said thank you, gently taking the cupcake my parents had ordered for me.

"Fine," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. There wasn't really anything to tell, so I didn't mention the boy I just saw. Besides, it would be far too embarrassing.

**Two hours later:**

"Oh, Christa, it is so lovely to see you!" Rapunzel was more than happy to see me, her short brown hair bouncing as she ran over to see me. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly, so I hugged back, patting her back.

My family was very close with Eugene and Rapunzel for as long as I could remember, and I absolutely loved seeing them; they were very close family friends of ours. Though, I've never met the prince, Link, but my parents have. All I know is that he had brown hair like both of his parents, and I think brown eyes like Eugene, if I can remember correctly what I've been told.

"It is so good to see you, Christa. You look beautiful." Eugene said this with a smile and came over to give me a hug too, then a small pat on my head. "We've been having to talk to you."

My brows furrowed as I looked up to them, my head cocking to the side a little bit. "What about?"

I looked around and noticed the four adults all looking to each other unsure of something. Mama was biting her bottom lip, but all of their eyes held the same look: betrayal.

"We decided when you were born, you would marry Prince Link and he would marry you." Papa said this as he walked slowly over to me, as if afraid to frighten a wild animal that would attack at any moment. He knew me well when I got angry.

I wanted to scream. I looked to all of them as I breathed shallow and looked surprised. An arranged marriage? What for? Our kingdoms were so close, known for being tightly knit together and happy to see one another. Were they really going to do this to me?

"I've never even met Link . . ." I began, my breath just a whisper as I looked to them all. "I won't. I won't do this . . ."

"Link is a good prince," Mama said, looking to me. She made it seem as though this was just such an amazing thing, that I should be happy that I was being forced to marry someone I didn't even know. Sure, I loved Rapunzel and Eugene, but I was not simply going to marry their son without anyone even considering what I wanted.

"He doesn't exactly like the idea of an arranged marriage either, Christa," Eugene added, trying to calm me. "Though, he accepts it."

"So I have to too?" I screamed loudly at all of them. The scream was loud enough to break windows, and while everyone cringed at my outburst, I ran from the room, holding up the skirts to my green gown.

I ran right out of the castle, dodging past guards and horses that wanted to try and keep me in. I ran and ran, running right past the village and over the bridge. There, I saw Sven sitting with the other horses—he was always one of the 'horses' that brought us everywhere, since we never wanted to leave him behind. Olaf was sitting there too, under his little snow cloud.

"Ooh, where are you going?" he asked me, sitting up with interest.

"You have two options," I said to him as I untied Sven from the reins. The other horses seemed unfazed, and the driver was fast asleep beneath the shade. The poor guy did need some rest, after all; I didn't blame him.

"And what are they?" Suddenly, we could hear the clicking of horseshoes over the bridge and I turned around to look. They were already half way across! I needed to get Sven untied, and fast.

"You can either come with me, or tell everyone I went in the opposite direction I really did. Your choice, Olaf."

I could see uncertainty pass in his eyes, even though he was just a snowman. However, he nodded, meaning he would go with me. So, I picked him up and put him in a little basket that was attached to a saddle we had on Sven and took off, not even daring to look back as the reindeer ran quickly through the forest of trees and grass.

We were able to lose the men that were following us, and were _very _far into the forest, causing me to be a little frightened. I never ventured anywhere without my parents or at least Papa, and was frightened at what was around me.

Suddenly, someone jumped out in front of Sven, causing him to rear up and accidentally make me fall off into a pile of leafs.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice say to me. I looked up, afraid to know who it was that had found me.

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and Happy Holidays! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Link and Christa; no one else.**

**Warning: This is not a child's fanfiction. It is rated T for Teen.**

I picked my head up to see who had found me, secretly wishing I could just easily evaporate into the pile of leafs I had fallen into. I couldn't see the man's face, because the sun over his shoulder was causing too much light that was bothering my eyes, but from what I could see of his body, he wore a white shirt, common black trousers around his legs and traveling boots around his feet. Two of the buttons on his white shirt were open, and I had to peel my eyes away so that I wouldn't stare. I mean, come on, he easily had an eight pack, not to mention wide shoulders and strong arms, obviously a strong man; perhaps a brawler of sorts?

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I put my hand over my squinted eyes to try and see him, but it was still hard to tell. His hair was a little bit longer than average length, looking to be pushed back from his face.

"I-I was just . . ." I couldn't help but to stutter. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew this guy was gorgeous, and felt flustered enough to just want to hide.

"Here, pull yourself up." He offered my his hand with a bit of an attitude to his voice, but when I took his hand, it was rough and strong, definitely holding a story. His fingertips seemed to be scarred as well, making me wonder what had happened to them. He then pulled me up out of the leafs.

Slowly, his hand reached towards me, and I was growing frightened, my heart pounding against my chest. Was he going to pull me close and kiss me? Was he going to try to strangle me? All I could do was stare at his hand as it slowly came closer . . . and closer . . . and!-

He swiped a leaf off of my covered shoulder, then put both arms down to the side. I could see him more clearly now, especially now that my heart wasn't pounding against my chest and making me focus all my attention solely on that. He was the same boy from the stage earlier, the one singing and playing the tiny instrument.

_Well, no wonder his fingers were scarred._

I blushed red and looked down at my bare feet—I had discarded my shoes when I was running out of the palace—when I heard the man try to catch my attention. "You need to speak more clearly," he said roughly, though there was a playful smile on his lips. Was he just playing, or was he being serious?

"I think the better question is why are you here?" I said, turning myself to the side and trying to hold my head high. Though, I could see in his gorgeous green eyes that it wasn't working very well to my advantage.

"Here's a fair deal," he began, running a hand through that soft, luxurious golden hair of his. Okay, I really need to stop fantasizing about this guy. "I won't make you why you're here if you don't ask me again."

"Deal," I said quickly, grabbing his hand between my two and shaking it, releasing it before even realizing what I did. When I finally did realize, my eyes were wide.

He just laughed. "My name's Marco. What's yours?"

Wait, he hadn't known who I was? That I was crowned princess of Arendelle? . . . Awesome!

"My name's Evangeline," I lied easily. "But you can call me Evy."

"Evy, huh? That's a bit of an unusual name for these parts. But, no matter." He shrugged and set off through the forest, the same way Sven had accidentally kept running with Olaf, Marco leaving me behind.

"W-wait!" I called after him, unsure of what to say or do. When he turned around, his eyes were dancing playfully. The look on his face was questioning, so I continued. "I don't know how to find my way around here; can you help me?"

"Is this a date offer? Because sadly for you, I only have on true love, and that's me."

"Rejection must be hard to come by, then." I walked over and glared at him, walking ahead. It wasn't that I assumed he was going to take me, but I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was going to help me.

"Not true. I like to reject myself once in a Blue Moon to keep me on my toes." He smirked mischievously and quickly caught up to be, his long legs making it easy for him to stride faster and take up pace beside me. He could have even easily passed me, but stayed by my side.

_At least I was right that he was going to help me._

"Well then, I'll reject you whenever it isn't a Blue Moon," I said, offering up the same smile that he had been giving me.

"My beautiful Evy, a Blue Moon is coming up in only 3 days, so be prepared." He winked and stopped walking, so I did too. When I turned to the side to face him, he pulled me close, smiling down at me. Though, his touch was soft and gentle, not meant to frighten me seriously.

However, I pulled away, my cheeks red. "Well it isn't one yet!" I screamed from surprise, trudging on barefooted. Though deep down, I smiled to myself. His body was chiseled like a magnificent sculpture beneath his shirt, his face full of angles but yet soft, and his eyes the color of chrome diopside, a gorgeous gem I had learned about in geology studies of mine. It was a color hardly ever seen in the world, but yet they were in his eyes.

**I hope you all liked it! Have a happy and safe New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Link and Christa/Evangeline; no one else.**

**Warning: This is not a child's fanfiction. It is rated T for Teen.**

I knew it would be stupid to ask the man, Marco, if he had remembered making eye contact with me in the village, so even though it was nagging at the back of my mind, I tried to forget all about it. Instead, I asked, "So, why are you out here in the forest like this?"

He turned to look at me as we walked side-by-side, and the cocky and crooked grin he gave made my heart flutter. I averted my eyes, pretending to look down at my bare feet as I held up my skirts enough so that they wouldn't drag on the ground. The hem of it was already dirty and torn slightly in a spot or two, but not enough to full rip. Not to mention, I didn't want to rip a perfectly mend-able dress when I got home. Well, if I ever went back home . . . The way I just left, the fact that I screamed and lost it in front of Rapunzel and Eugene, it made me feel pretty terrible now that I thought about it.

Suddenly, Marco reached over and poked my temple, causing me to scream from surprise. He snickered at his accomplishment and looked at me. "You shouldn't have such a serious face on or furrow your brows like that; you'll get wrinkles young."

"Oh, and mess up my pretty face?" I asked sarcastically, trying to joke around with him.

Marco said nothing, just continued to walk. "I'm here to get to a kingdom on the other side of the forest. It's a very long and dangerous journey that I don't think you want to be a part of." He had that look on his face again; that superior, all-knowing, annoyingly cocky look on his face that made me both want to slap it off and kiss him.

_Wow, okay Christa, time to stop being creepy for once, just maybe?_

"I'll gladly take you back to the kingdom if you'd like—"

"No," I said sharply, though I was still looking down at my feet. I could tell by the sound of him suddenly stopping short that he was taken aback by my quick and pretty curt response. Thankfully, he didn't dare to ask why I was so adamant of not going back, and just continued walking beside me. "So, I saw you playing that tiny guitar-looking thing earlier."

_Damn, did I really just say that?_

"Oh, yeah." Marco actually smiled a real smile I saw as I looked up at his perfectly angled face. It seemed he was genuinely happy and not a cocky bastard like when talking about music. "It's called a lute. They're kind of like guitars, only smaller and the music can sound more cheerful. Did you hear me playing in that village?"

I nodded, and he continued to smile. "I thought it was great; your singing too."

Suddenly, Marco's contoured cheekbones that captured the sun and shadows wonderfully turned pink like mine naturally were from always being cold. "T-thanks," he stammered a bit, and I couldn't help but to think he looked cute.

Then, I noticed that the roots of his hair were darker than I remember. Wasn't his hair fully blonde like mine, or did they have dark roots? I can't remember . . . "Oh, your hair," I began, placing my fingertips gently towards his hair.

Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and I thought he was angered that I tried to touch him. As I stared at him wide-eyed, my heart pounding against my chest, a smile slowly began to form on his face. I noticed his green eyes looked like they were wandering, thinking. "Can you sing?"

I looked at him confused, my lips parting slightly as a dark brown brow of mine rose up in questioning confusion. My brown-ember eyes watched his face sharply as I slowly reached my free hand up to push back a lock of hair behind my ear. Mama wanted me to wear my hair in a braided bun today, but I decided against it. I almost wish I had so that it was off of my neck in this summery heat. "I don't know; I've never really done much of it. At least, not in the company of others. I don't think I really sound that good."

Marco continued to smile. "Well, I'm scheduled to play at a tavern right around here here. I'll need your help though." He then looked to the redish-pink scar on my left cheek and said, "Where is that from?"

"Me? What can I do?" I looked confused still, wondering why he wasn't let go of my wrist. "And it doesn't matter about my scar."

"Well, a pretty girl on stage in front of a bunch of men? It gets much more tips. Especially one as pretty as you, though that scar could be trouble . . ." Though his first bit of words would have been sweet coming from someone else, they seemed rude from him, like he was viciously teasing me. Not to mention he had been rude about my scar, the one thing I was most self-conscious about. I was tempted to start crying even; no one ever brings up my scar, and I like to think it's not there, not a reminder of that horrid day. Marco then ducked his head and kissed the top of my hand, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

Annoyed, I attempted to push his arm off of me, knowing that this was literally one of the dumbest ideas I've ever had. How could I have done this? Oh what, he was hot so I decided to trust him? What kind of human does that?!

_You can't fall in love in one day, Christa! That's unnatural._

"Don't struggle, Evy," he said under his breath as we neared the tavern.

_The Snuggling Duckling? What kind of pub name is that?_

I looked up at Marco and was ready to punch him in the face, when suddenly he said, "Evy, I swear to you that they won't hurt you. And if they do, I will protect you, you have to believe me in that." His eyes were intense, and somehow true. I couldn't help but to trust him when he looked at me like that. "Please, Evy. I need to get to that kingdom, and the only way I can get there is if I have money for transport and food and such. You clearly did not want to be in that past kingdom, seeing as you were running out of there on a deer. So, help me get the money by singing along with me and I'll give you half, so that when we get to that kingdom and have spending money, we can both use it. Please?"

A deer? I suppose he wouldn't realize Sven was a reindeer if he was from anywhere near these parts, and I guess he hadn't seen Olaf either. Good, a talking snowman with his own personal little flurry could get hard to explain. So, I nodded. How bad could it be, right?

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought and have a nice day! **


End file.
